Digimon Fronter: Clash of Dawn & Dusk
by BlackFrost92
Summary: Journey back to the digital world once again, ages 16, 17, and 12, they all think it's gonna be easy this time, but its not. They have to find the legendary spirits again,but whats this? two new warriors? I hate summaries T T
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Frontier:

Digimon Frontier:

The Warriors of and …

Chapter 1

"Kouji and Kouichi took off again!" Tomoki whined. Junpei fell over, acting exahausted from the brothers' always wanting to be alone to catch up act.

"Geez, how are we gonna leave if they keep on taking off like this?!" Izumi scowled.

"We'll just have to find them!" Takuya exclaimed to the others. They smiled with satisfaction at Takuya's command. Shortly afterwards, they take off to were they think they might of headed.

Meanwhile…

"Hey kouji! Come look at this" Kouichi called back to Kouji. Kouji turned his attention to Kouichi who was inside a strange looking cave.

"Can you read this?" Kouichi asked pointing to one of the cave's walls. Kouji looked at the wall. Using his hand, he dusted it off and started to read the engraved words.

"When the chosen ones are found, the legendary Twilight Warriors shall rise up once again, and help the ten legendary warriors make peace for digimon-kind." Kouji looked puzzled at this.

"Does this mean that there are other warriors out there?" Kouichi asked. Kouji shook his head.

"Naw it's probably just talking about us" He replied. "I mean, we are the warriors of light and dark. What else would it mean?" He asked. Kouichi shrugged,

"I guess so…" Though he was still not convinced about that.

"Children…Tastey spirits near by too then!" A familiar voice rumbled. Kouji and Kouichi turned their heads, looking behind them to find Grumblemon and Petaldramon! Petaldramon swiveled his tail around Kouichi, and held him tight!

"Let him go!" Kouji yelled at the giant plant digimon.

"Not till spirits in me possession!" Grumblemon jumped up on Petaldramon's tail and grabbed Kouichi's d-tector!

"Stop! Give that back!" Kouichi yelled at him, but to no avail.

"Excecute! Spirit! Evolution! Lobomon!" Kouji held out his hand of his only spirit at the time, his human spirit, a band of digicode encircling his hand, scanning the data, his body was encased in metallic purplish armor, a wolf mask over his face.

"Heh, easier to steal from likes of you!" Grumblemon boomed. He jumped into the air digicode engulfing his entire body. "Slide evolution!! Gigasmon!" He landed in front of Lobomon, shaking the ground terribly. "Quagmire twister!" Lobomon jumped out of the way just before the attack hit!

"I don't think so! Howling Lazer!" Kouji fired his arm gun at Gigasmon, the hit bounced off, spinning at Kouji, He knocked him over!

"Lobomon!" Kouichi yelled through his gasps for air. Lobomon shakily sat up, but a foot came down on him! Crushing his chest into the ground.

"Celestial Tiger Claw!" A voice yelled out of nowhere. Gigasmon stopped from his crushing, looking around to see who said that. Suddenly, a tiger made of pure ice came from the darkness of the forest, ramming into gigasmon, the tail of the giant tiger whipping around him, carrying him into the sky, and slamming him down!

Lobomon stood up and tried to find the source when a distant howl made the leaves tremble.

"Hey Gigasmon those punks are back!" Petaldramon boomed. Kouichi past out, from lack of enough oxygen.

"Kouichi!" Lobomon almost cried out. Suddenly, Petaldramon let out a shriek of pain! His tail was cut off! A white blur landed on the ground only for a split second, jumping up and catching Kouichi.

"Return to me my faithful servants" A dark voice boomed inside of Petaldramon's and Gigasmon's heads.

"Yes master" They both said, disappearing from sight using an earthquake as a distraction. Lobomon was grabbed from behind and picked up out of the way, the other person carrying Kouichi following shortly behind.

The earthquake passed and the figures had placed both of the boys on the ground and stood before them. Lobomon de-digivolved into Kouji and shook his brother.

"Wake up Kouichi!" Kouji almost practically yelled. One of the cloaked figures kneeled down, and slipped a hand underneath Kouichi's head, her other slender hand with claw-like nails was placed on his chest, an aura began to glow green, the light making her face visible, showed a hooded girl with hair as white as light, but her face was shadowed so was not made out clearly.

"What are you doing?" Kouji asked. She stopped what she was doing, as the raven haired boy coughed, gasping for air, he came back.

"Kouichi?" Kouji asked.

"What happened?" Kouichi asked. Kouji sighed with relief, sitting on his bottom.

"Ouch!" Kouji held his chest, pain emitting from it. The girl looked up at him, the other looked over her, both figures were interested in why he said that.

"It's nothing…just a cr-ouch!" Kouji gasped again. The same on from before came over and put her hand on his chest, she pulled her hood back. A pair of dog ears sat on top of her head as she listened to his pulse. Everything went quiet for a while.

"Unsteady heart rate. Three of your ribs were crushed, and you're bleeding on the inside. Looks like Gigasmon did a number on this one, even with that armor he had on, the weight of that overgrown ape is even enough to dent titanium, the strongest stuff known to digimon and man. Lay down, you must not crouch like that or else they will heal unproperly" Kouji blinked, after he saw the way she had helped Kouichi, he would not try to resist. He layed down. The girl placed her hand on his chest again, where the ribs were broken and closed her eyes. A blue aura this time glowed, and as the wounds inside started to mend, a sharp pain made Kouji gasp a bit, blood running down the side of his mouth.

Kouichi had fallen asleep, too exhausted from everything that had just happened, the healing had sapped Kouichi's strength so it could mend itself. The same thing would happen to Kouji.

Kouji fought to stay awake, but to no avail, his eyes slowly closed, the last thing he saw was the digigirl, then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Kouji awoke. "Wha?" Shocked, he sat up quick, looking around to see his teammates sleeping still. He noticed Kouichi was still asleep as well. He sighed.

"Was it just a dream?" He wondered.

"Hey Light" A voice came from above. Kouji looked up in a tree above him to see a boy hanging upside down with his arms behind his head. He had snow white hair with light teal colored eyes. He wore a white shirt with black dickies pants a belt holding them up, and a black tiger pendant. His coat was black and half-way unzipped with doglike ears on the hood. Kouji blinked a couple of times.

"Who are you?" He asked seriously and yet calmly at the same time.

"The one and only Torisuna, Toushiro" He said making a peace sign. Kouji raised an eyebrow.

"Shiro-kun for short" A girl came walking out of the forest with a bag full of things. The boy fell out of the tree, landing right by Kouji! He held his head with both hands, in pain from the fall, a lump appearing on top of his head.

"I told you not to call me that!" He yelled angrily.

"Well excuse me Prince Toushiro" The girl said flipping back her hood of which had the same fake ears as the boys. She bowed her head in sarcasm. The boy made an annoyed face at the girl.

"Scratch that, just call me Shiro…" The boy grumbled. The girl smiled at him.

"Who are you?" Kouji asked the girl. She looked over at him.

"My names Torisuna Kyla" She smiled. Kyla wore the same types of clothes, but their pants were different styled. Even their hair was different. She had black hair instead of white. She had a white coat, a black shirt, and black sweatpants. She also had a pendant, but it was a white tiger instead of black. If Kyla cut her hair, and dyed it white, they would look exactly alike.

"You guys are twins?" Kouji asked.

"No, where arch enemies" Toushiro said sarcastically.

"What else would we be?" Kyla asked rhetorically. Shiro stood up by Kyla and looked at Kouji. Kouji frowned.

"Hmph whatever" He said embarrassed, and yet angry at the same time. Shiro and Kyla laughed at him, making him go red.

Later on…

"Man this lazy oaf doesn't wake up that easy does he?" Shiro grumbled, Kyla and Izumi sighed.

"Wait a minute, let me try something…be right back! Come on Kyla!" Izumi said while grabbing Kyla's arm and pulling her over into the bushes.

"Are you sure this will work?" Kyla asked.

"Positive" Izumi said. She ran over to Takuya and kneeled down by him.

"Oh Takky-kun, their's a large bear at the foot of your bed…" Izumi said in a sweet voice. The four boys looked at each other confused.

"Wha? Bear? Oh that's nice…huh? A BEAR?!" Takuya sat up quickly, seeing nothing, his eyes sagged halfway.

"Hey you said there was a-"

"RAWR!!" Kyla popped out of the bushes, red blood trickeling down her face.

"AHHH!! ZOMBIE!!" Takuya screeched, jumping backwards. Everyone busted out laughing, except for Kyla and Shiro, they only smiled. Izumi laughed her heart out at Takuya's face.

Kyla wiped her face off with her sleeve and turned towards the others.

"We should get going, if we want to make it to Lady Ophanimon's castle before the next eclipse, we must go now" Kyla said.

"Wait what?" Takuya said standing up.

"She said before the next eclipse, that's when the prophecy will come true, we must hurry" Shiro said walking over to Kyla.

"How do you know we can tr-?" -J.P.

"J.P.!!" Everyone pushed their hands over his mouth. Shiro and Kyla made confused faces at everyone.

"Uh, What he meant was, I'm actually the leader" Takuya said trying to cover what J.p. was gonna say.

"O..k…Well lead then Takuya was it?" Kyla replied. Everyone gave a sigh of relief, but Toushiro and Kyla were suspicious of their actions.

They all traveled on, through the day, passing through the forest and coming to the other edge of it.

"Hey guys look! It's those mazes again!" Takuya said, looking down at the vines that led down to the ground. "They shouldn't be dangerous anymore, I mean come on, that was when grumblemon was around" He smiled.

"How do you know that? What if we all fall in a sink hole again?"

"Again?" Shiro looked at Kyla, they were confused.

"They've been here before too?" Shiro whispered to Kyla.

"I guess, if they know about that sinkhole…hey guys wait that sinkhole is still there…" Kyla tried to stop them, but no one except for Shiro and Kouji was listening.

"Grab a vine!" Takuya shouted.

"Takuya! Kyla said stop!" Kouji yelled.

"What!" Takuya yelled, he and the others were already running down the vines. The three looked at eachother. Shiro and Kyla nodded at eachother and took in deep breathes.

"STOP!!" The tree's shook around them, their echoes could be heard, bouncing off of the trees, disappearing slowly. Everyone covered their ears, looking back up at them Shiro and Kyla stood at the top of the vines.

"We're too late!" Kyla exclaimed, vines from around the kids appeared, wrapping around them as they helplessly tried to escape, but to no avail.

"Come on we gotta save them!" Shiro exclaimed as he slid down the side of the hill, dust coming up behind him, Kyla shortly following in behind.

"Wait you two don't act so rash!" Kouji yelled, but only ended in a groan as he was forced to follow in behind as well.

Chapter 2 part 2-


	3. Dawn and Dusk, Secret Techniques?

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Excecute! Spirit evolution!" Kouji said as he spirit evolved into Lobomon.

"Excecute! Spirits of dusk and dawn! Evolve!" The two held their d-tectors at eachother, both black and white, but on opposite parts. They raised them up, the digicode flying out around both of them.

Toushiro was engulfed by an egg of digicode, a powerful tiger roar was heard, and when the digicode disappeared, his stood encased in samurai-like armor, a mask shaped like a tiger, covering his face and mouth. His eyes were slits, a tail coming from his tail bone. He was very cool.

"Toramon!" He shouted.

Kyla held her hand out, a data ring appearing around it, she brang it up, sliding her d-tector down along the digicode, she raised her other hand up, the howl of a wolf heard, she spirit evolved into a beautiful warrior, hair white as snow, she had a white wolf tail, samurai armor, and a white hitoe with matching hakamas on. Her face was covered by a black mask, and her ears were wolf like.

"Okamimon!" She shouted.

They both held swords similar to a samurai's.

"Let's go you guys!" Shiro yelled. Lobomon looked behind him to see they were the ones from last nite.

"Right!" Okamimon jumped at the vines, Lobomon shortly following in behind.

All three of them cut the vines apart, landing on the trees, they watched as the vines let out a screech. The four kids fell to the ground helplessly, the mud sucking them down all the way till it reached their necks.

"I knew it was bad!" Lobomon yelled. Shiro and Kyla scoffed at it.

"No doubt Grumblemon is around with Arbormon!" Kyla shouted looking around.

"I wonder where he's-" Shiro heard a scream and looked over to see Kyla wrapped up in Petaldramon's tail.

"You'll pay for cutting off a piece of my tail you ignorant little punk!" Petaldramon boomed.

"Heh, I would've cut it all off if your girly scream hadn't been so damn loud to where I was deafened!"

"WHAT?! DIE!!" Petaldramon opened it's mouth wide, ready to swallow her whole!

"Celestial Tiger Claw!" Toramon raised his sword up, right from the sheath, ice and water poured out, spiraling up his sword, it shapeshifted into a tiger, thrusting his sword at him, the tiger went running at Petaldramon and engulfing him! He was frozen solid.

"Geez Shiro watch where you're aiming that dang thing!" Okamimon growled as she cut the tail off around her, jumping out of the way.

"Hey it's not my fault! The attack has a mind of its own!" He shouted back. Lobomon fired his gun up and shot it at Petaldramon!

"You baka why did you do that?! Now he's gonna-" Toramon was cut off by a sharp hit behind him, Grumblemon's attack hitting his back!

"Snake Eyes!" Grumblemon yelled.

"Toramon!" Okamimon yelled running over to him, she caught him before he fell.

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon grabbed his swords, bringing them out, he went straight for Grumblemon, doing hand to hand combat with him!

The ice shattered around Petaldramon, releasing him from his icy prison!

"I'm hungry" Petaldramon groaned as he waddled over to the nearest tree and started to engulf them like they were broccoli.

"He's growing!" Izumi yelled.

"Hey! Can't you guy's get us out of here?!" Takuya yelled.

"We're kinda busy at the moment if you haven't noticed" Lobomon yelled while blocking Grumblemon's hammers.

Okamimon raised her hand up "Dawn of the crescent fang!" A shimmer of light expelled over the land of which they were on, the land flourishing in temporary moonlight. Time itself froze.

"What's going on?" Grumblemon groaned, unable to move. Everyone only watched as Okamimon turned into a white blur, criss-crossing around Grumblemon, then Petaldramon's head next.

"Crescent fang Collapse" Okamimon finished, landing behind Petaldramon. The moonlight shattered into millions of beautiful white crystals.

Grumblemon and Petaldramon let out a scream of pain, falling to the ground, they both were defeated.

"Hey Okamimon, I thought we were just gonna play with th-!" Okamimon jumped on Toramon, closing his mouth.

"Shh! Ya sub-sub! ton-day cesta no abquit!" Yelled Okamimon in a made up language.

"Ah Cah-no cah-no…" Toushiro sighed.

"Yeah yeah whatever" Okamimon grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him up.

Everyone stared at them in disbelief. "What are you?" Kouji made a confused face at them.

"Heh heh, it's nothing now, uh, Toramon will you do the honors?" Okamimon asked bowing. Toramon smiling, even though you couldn't see it, walked over to Pedaldramon, who had now de-digivolved to his human spirit, was grabbed by the leg, and hurled somewhere deep into the forest!

"Didn't I tell you guys? I have the strength of the tiger ten-fold!" Toramon said flexing his muscles.

"Stop showing off" Okamimon had a sweatdrop show up behind her head in embarrassment, two fingers on her forehead, she shook her head back and forth in dissapprovement.

Toramon grumbled "Dog breath" As he went over to grumblemon and grabbed him by the back of his armor, and threw him into the air, jumping up, he karate kicked him the direction where Petaldramon was. The three de-digivolved and helped the other's out of the muddy mess.

"I guess we should camp a little farther down don't you think?" Shiro requested.

"Yeah I can sme-see a couple of closed in hot-springs ahead" Kyla said.

Everyone looked at each other, then down at their clothes.

"Yeah we could use a good cleaning" Kouichi said encouraging the idea.

"Well alright, lets go!" Takuya said walking on. Everyone fell into place in the line. Toushiro and Kyla were spaced from them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mmm! This is exactly what I needed!" Izumi shouted with joy. The hot springs she was in was surrounded by rocks, half the waterfall falling into her side of the hot spring. White flowers surrounded the outside edges of the spring, heat rising up inside of it.

"You've got to join me Kyla! It's so wonderful!" Izumi said laying deeper in the water.

"Well, Alright" Kyla got undressed and started folding her clothes up when she noticed her coat had a stain from the berry juice she used to scare Takuya.

"You just noticed that?" Izumi asked.

"Ugh, I just cleaned my coat too" Kyla groaned. She folded it up and put it down, walking over to the edge, she tip-toed in, sinking into the hot water, she sighed with relief.

"Ahh, this is nice, nicer than I thought it would be." Kyla said calmly.

"Come on Kouji! I thought dog's liked water" Takuya said sarcastically.

"I'm not a dog you idiots!" Kouji yelled shakily, the four boys grabbed him by the arms and pushed him from behind. They all splashed into the hot spring together, laughing their heads off as Kouji rose up from the watery depths. "I didn't even need a bath like you guys…" Kouji snapped, but ended up laughing at it anyway.

Toushiro raised an eyebrow, blinking a couple of times, he was on the other side of the Hot springs, away from them. "Humans act just like kits…annoying" Toushiro had been splashed, his hair soggy and wet now. He shook his head, the water splashing from the sides as his hair went damp now, standing up again.

When everyone was done soaking, they cleaned their clothes next, Kyla and Toushiro slipping their clothes on and leaving to a spot in the forest where they could camp for the night.

Everyone sat around the fire and started to eat the food they gathered along the way.

"So…where did you guys come from?" Takuya asked between bites.

"From the humans world" Shiro said standing upside down, walking on his hands.

"You mean the real world?" Takuya said, trying to make it clear.

"Well duh, what else would I mean?" Toushiro said. Kyla poked the fire with a stick, everyone seemed to sit on the other side of the fire, away from them.

"Well, I'm tired, should we hit the hay?" Junpei said exhaustedly.

"Yeah alright, goodnight everyone!" Takuya shouted out.

"Goodnight" Everyone yelled back.

They all scooted out in their sleeping packs, which they had remembered to bring in their backpacks this time.

When Kyla and Shiro were sure everyone fell asleep, they got up and went out to take a walk through the moonlight.

Few minutes of silence later…

"So these humans, are we gonna help them?" Shiro asked.

"… … I don't know…I don't think the trust us…at all" Kyla said depressingly. Shiro sighed.

"Yeah, it's just like a human to not trust someone they don't know." Shiro said as he put his hands behind his head.

"Well, we don't really trust them-" Kyla said trying to defend them a little.

"We don't have to remember?" Shiro said. "Our only priority is to help them find their spirits, give them to Lady Ophanimon and…what was that?" Shiro heard a shift in the leaves. He got down on his hands and feet, belly close to the ground. Kyla stood in the same spot.

"Icka tone-dey onstish"(Go Check it out) Kyla commanded Shiro.

"Deska Deska" (I'm on it) Toushiro jumped over the bushes. A few seconds later, Takuya and Kouichi came tumbling out!

"sonda tay ushta" Toushiro asked.

"Wait...Takuya? Kouichi? I thought you two were asleep?" Kyla asked.

"Uhh…we were only trying to find something to eat" Takuya said smoothly as he could.

"Yeah, see?" Kouichi dug in his pockets, bringing out a couple of berries, a sweat drop appeared behind his head.

"See adamor kushkeh…" (They really are spying on us…) Toushiro said mumbling to Kyla.

"Hey! Why do you two talk in Spanoosh or whatever instead of just saying it in regular japaneese?" Takuya asked.

The twins looked at eachother.

"Uh…first of all, it's Spanish, and second, we don't speak Spanish, it's just a language we made up ourselves" Kyla explained.

Takuya frowned. Kouichi stood up and started dusting himself off.

"Hey should we all walk back together? Takuya's kind of afraid of the dark" Kouichi whispered the last sentence in a low volume to Kyla and Shiro.

"I AM NOT!" Takuya yelled. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Well, alright fearless leader, how about you walk in front of us to keep the big bad scary guys away" Toushiro said sarcastically in a baby toned voice.

"Alright then I will!" Takuya stomped his way up to the front and led them halfway. Suddenly, a movement in the bushes behind him made him jump a little.

"Wh-what was that?" Takuya asked, his face going pale.

"It was just a ferretmon" Kyla said trying to calm Takuya down.

"Or maybe it was a big monster with ugly teeth and a scary face!" Shiro said again sarcastically.

"Yeah right" Takuya said.

"Yeah You know their isn't such thing as a monster" Kouichi tried to coax.

Shiro silently crept up ahead of Takuya.

Takuya didn't notice, his eyes being as wary as they could possibly be around his surroundings.

"RAWW!" Toushiro yelled fangs appearing out of his jaw like a wolves! Takuya jumped back, falling onto Kouichi and Kyla.

"Toushiro-kun!" Kyla yelled. Shiro laughed, falling backwards onto the ground. Takuya's face was so pale, he looked like a ghost.

"Dammit Shiro" Takuya growled. "I'm gonna kill you!" He ran up ahead after Toushiro, Toushiro running away from him laughing his head off.

Kouichi got up, Kyla tried to get up next, but something got caught around her coat arm. She lifted it up, a barbed vine entangled itself around her arm, not letting go.

"Here let me help you" Kouichi said as he tried to bend down and remove the vine, but Kyla pushed him away.

"NO! uh…ahem…I mean uh…it's ok I got it" As kyla tried she couldn't get it off. Kouichi grabbed a knife from his pocket. Kyla's eyes widened in fear, she started to scoot back, the vine tightening.

"It's ok I ain't gonna hurt you" Kouichi said with a smile on his face. Kyla blinked, a bit hesitant, she stopped moving, closing her eyes tight, she waited for a stab to cut into her arm, but instead, a crack from the vine was heard, and when she opened her eyes, her arm was free.

"Thanks" Kyla said as Kouichi helped her up.

"It's no problem at all" He said kindly. Kyla smiled back and they both walked back to the camp.

When they got back, they found Kouji awake, but everyone else asleep.

"Wow they were die hearts until now" Kouichi said laughing a bit.

i"Where did you two go?"/i Kouji asked, or at least, Kyla wanted him to ask.

"Hey Kouji is it your turn already?" Kouichi asked walking over and sitting down by him.

"Yeah, you guys have been gone a long time. It's a wonder you found your way back" Kouji said.

They got lost in conversation, Kyla went back over to the darkest spot away from them.

"Yeah, It was like Kyla had the eyes of a wolf or something…it's like she could see in the dark" Kouichi said.

"I highly doubt that" Kouji said coldly.

"Well how else did we find our way back?" Kouichi asked.

Kyla stopped listening, thinking it would be better just to let them have their privacy, but still…

"Well, I'm tired out, goodnight lil sis" Toushiro said sighing with relief and exhaustion as he layed down back to back with Kyla.

"Goodnight" Kyla said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next evening…

"Man we've been traveling for weeks, and still no sign of lady Ophanimon's castle!" Junpei whined.

"Quit your whining, it's bad enough we have to be your guards!" Toushiro growled.

"Our guards? Who says we can't take care of our selves? We were fine last time and we'll be fine now!" Takuya yelled at Shiro.

"You really don't get it do you goggle boy. This realm isn't just digimon anymore, they say the dark ruler can control digimon to do his bidding" Toushiro said angrily, yet calmly.

"Shh! nande toko teske!"(Shh! Don't give them too much information!) Kyla warned.

"Who cares?! I say we just take them right here right now!" Toushiro growled. Everyone stopped and turned on Toushiro. Kyla jumped in the middle of things.

"Knock it off nii-san. Your giving them the wrong idea!" Kyla growled.

"I don't care all they do is nag and whine all day long about stupid little things like food or water or how much longer it's gonna take!" Toushiro practically yelled.

"Oh Yeah?!" Takuya stomped towards Toushiro.

"No I'm just saying it to be mean. Screw in those satellite dishes on your head! Cause their not receiving any connection on what I AM SAYING" Toushiro yelled as he pointed to Takuya's ears. Takuya gritted his teeth, clenching his fist he threw a punch at Toushiro! Toushiro was hit, but he straight punched Takuya in the gut! Kyla tried to push them back, but they pushed her out of the way!

"Kyla!" Kouichi yelled.

"Knock it off you hotheads!" Kouji yelled.

"Get him in the head Takuya!" J.p. yelled.

"Yeah go Takuya!" Tomoki yelled.

"Why are you two going for Takuya?" Izumi asked angrily.

"Because Toushiro was talking about us!" Tomoki spat.

"Well he was right!" Izumi yelled.

"Not you too!" J.p. whined.

Toushiro was somehow cutting up Takuya's arm, not with his nails, but with something else invisible to the human eye.

Kyla stood up and ran at her brother! Just for a split second, a white blur appeared around Kyla and a black blur around Toushiro as she tackeled her brother to the ground.

"You know what we're suppose to do! And you know damn well what not to do!" Kyla said her eyes glowing yellow as her stare bore down into Toushiro's. His eyes widened, but then narrowed, pushing Kyla off he ran into the forest. Kyla stood up and watched her brother run into the forest.

Izumi felt sympathetic towards Shiro. She tried to go after him, but Kyla put her arm up in front of her.

"Let him go. He knows what he did was wrong. He just needs to blow off some steam. You know, I admire you Izumi, having to stay with these boys all the time" Kyla smiled at Izumi.

She blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, yeah, though I thought boys were different, Shiro-kun is so…mysterious…don't you think?" Izumi whispered to Kyla. Kyla gasped a little.

"Oh! No no no no…he's normal just like a normal…uh…human being!" Kyla said waving her hands a bit. Everyone looked at her weirdly. "Uh…keh…come on we got a lot of-" BOOM! A crashing noise was heard up ahead.

"What was that?" Kouji asked.

"I don't know…but come on, let's go check it out!" Takuya said running up ahead.

"Wait!" Kyla yelled, everyone stopped and looked back at her. "It could be a trap set up by the Dark lord to get you guys" Kyla said, but suddenly a scream was heard.

"I don't think so!" Takuya yelled. "Come on everyone!" Takuya yelled again running ahead…again.

Everyone followed, except for Kouji and Izumi.

"Maybe your right, this could be a trap" Izumi said.

"No doubt about it, come on, we'll follow in secret, but I'll tail behind just to make sure they don't find you guys and capture all of you got it?" Kouji said.

"No wait, since I have a spirit with stealth attacks, I should be the one to tail behind you guys, your spirit is Kendaling and such, and Izumi's spirit is hand to hand combat." Kyla asked.

"Well, alright, let's move out!" Kouji said as he and Izumi spirit evolved and went up in front. Kyla spirit evolved as well, staying behind them.

As Takuya and the others ran ahead the stopped in a clearing surrounded by trees. Everyone stood back to back, watching every place an enemy could pop up.

"Get them…" A dark voice shouted. Out of the woods, came running more than 20 champion level digimon. Takuya and the others were tooken back by this uproar.

"Excecute!-" Everyone was stopped by ropes that came around their wrists and necks.

"Let us- GO!" Tomoki shouted.

"Now?" Izumi asked.

"Now! Howling laser!" Lobomon yelled as he jumped out of the camouflaging bushes, a blue bullet shooting out of his arm cannon and onto the ground around his friends.

"Kouji!" They cheered.

"Hurricane wave!" Kazemon yelled as long thin tornado's twisted out of her fingertips, launching them at her enemies, they were slapped back by both of their attacks, falling into the trees. Takuya and the others were tied up still, unable to move.

"Cycloning tundra!" A freezing ice/water tornado came out, ramming into the two warriors, stopping on the ground, a dragon-like warrior stopped on the ground, the water dispersing into droplets around him. He had a skull dragon mask on, with a black torn up piece of kimono, just hanging on by a white belt, his feet looked like dragon feet. Lobomon and Kazemon shakily stood back up.

"What was that?" Lobomon asked.

"You got to be kidding me. These are the warriors we're suppose to fight?" The dragon warrior asked as he stood up, leaning on his left leg.

"The dark lord says to capture all of them, except for the light warrior, he is useless to us." A warrior said. She was hiding in the shadows, no visibility of what she looked like at all.

Suddenly, a white spinning object flew out of the leaves, cutting across the dragon warrior's chest! He let out a howl of pain, falling to the ground, the white object flew up into the air, stopping its spinning, and landing gracefully in front of Lobomon, Kazemon and the others.

"Heh, another pathetic pup-.. wait that's…it can't be…" The dragon warrior looked up, fear coming into his eyes as he took a step back. Two other warriors stepped out. It was grumblemon, arbormon.

"Let's kill her right? Stealing the warriors is the mission right?" Arbormon flung out his arm without command, extending the long rope to try and get Okamimon!

"Get out of the way!" Lobomon yelled as he jumped at Okamimon, pushing her out of the way, the hand clasping onto his arm, throwing him out of the way! Okamimon slid to a halt and ran over to where Lobomon was about to crash! She caught him, crashing into the ground! The extending hand of arbormon reached out at the two warriors again, but the sound of metal clashed into his arm.

"Whats this?" The female warrior's voice shouted.

"You touch them and you're going to regret it." It was Toushiro, holding his sword with one hand out.

"Let's go. We'll get the warriors next time. What's the rush?" The female's voice asked.

"Huh? H-hai my lady" Arbormon took back his arm, and all of them disappeared into thin air.

"We will meet again legendary warriors" The female warrior's voice echoed through the trees.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Toushiro was sure they were gone, he lowered his sword, rubbing its sharp metal blade against the sheath, making tiny sparks show a bit, and finally, pushing the blade down into it.

"Well shall we get going?" He asked as he de-spirit evolved.

"Yeah, we still have a while to go yet." Kyla said. The two went over and untied the others quickly.

"What are you talking about? You act like nothing happened! We just got attacked by black warriors and you just shrug it off?!" Takuya yelled at them.

"Well what else are we gonna do? I mean it's not like we can just poof it all up and ask for directions for where they went. Besides we gotta go find shelter, it's too dark out now" Toushiro explained.

"Hey! Don't talk to Takuya that way you scardy cat!" J.p. yelled.

"What did you say tubby?" Toushiro snapped.

"Why you!" This had angered J.p. immensely. Running at Shiro-chan, he held his fist up, swinging at his face, Toushiro bent down, dodging his attack with ease.

"Heh is that the best you can do tubby?!" Toushiro scoffed at him. J.p. stopped, swerving around, he threw another punch at Toushiro and again, he dodged, kneeling down, he swung his leg underneath J.p.'s making him fall backwards, J.p,'s arms flailed widly, falling flat on his back.

Toushiro cackeled a laugh, but suddenly stopped when he saw a figure in the shadows.

"Toushiro…" Her voice slithered. "You betrayed me…now you'll pay for the consequences…" The figure's eyes glowed a menacing red, Toushiro seemed to tremble in fear.

"No…NO!" Toushiro yelled throwing his hands onto his head, his face cringing, suddenly, his arms started to grow black and white fur over them, his claws black as night, his fangs larger and sharper, his eyes still the same color, but slitted, a thick wolf-like tail swished behind him, long black horns protruded from his head, his face changing, he let out a blood curdling roar, making the earth tremble. Everyone cringed, backing up, scooting close together.

"Wh-what are you?!" Tomoki asked in fear. Toushiro's yellow demonlike eyes glanced back at them, wide open, he bared his fangs at them, turning towards them, he was about the size of a liger.

"I knew we couldn't trust them!" Takuya yelled in a shaky voice. Izumi's face trembled with fear.

"T-toushiro-san?" Izumi asked shakily. He looked at her, he sort of looked like a tiger, but more like a monster.

He only growled in response, falling to the ground onto all fours, he bared all of his fangs, jumping at them, fangs and claws outstretched, and as they waited for their death, they heard a loud thunderous howl, shaking the leaves with tremendous vocal power. Toushiro quickly jumped at them when they weren't looking! The kids all screamed, only to be drowned out by a roar as another one that looked exactly like Toushiro jumped out attacking him! This one was smaller in size, two times smaller, it attacked him back, before he could reach the frontier kids.

Wrestling to the ground, the helpful one bounced off of him, both getting back up, they growled at each other, attacking, the kids hurriedly got out of there, too scared to stay.

Unluckily, the last one tripped, Kouichi pushed himself up onto his hands and kness, struggling to get up again, he had phased his knee, and Toushiro went for him again!

The smaller one jumped in front of the boy, grabbing him, it quickly kicked its back legs like a bucking horse, phasing Toushiro.

"GET ON" It growled. Kouichi hurried and struggled up onto its back not too long after it quickly took off faster than lightening, Toushiro too stunned to catch up.

They soon caught up to the rest of the gang, slowing to a stop in a small cave, Kouichi jumped off, the lion-like creature going to the other side of the cave, falling down, it was bleeding badly from the small tussle it and Toushiro had.

Kouichi and the others stood over on the other side, standing, they watched as something started to happen to the giant creature. It started to get smaller, a white mist swirling around it, it transformed into a human… KYLA?!

Everyone was shocked to find her beaten and bruised, she layed still the gashes bigger than they were before becase her body got smaller. Everyone only stood there, too stunned to move. Finally, someone broke the silence. Surprisingly, it was Kouji, he slid his jacket off, covering her up, he felt her pulse.

"She's still alive, but barely…" He murmured. Soon everyone followed, grabbed bandadges out of their bags, they all worked together to wrap her wounds.

"Drat…they got away…oh well…it was entertaining…" An evil woman's voice slithered. Toushiro lay ragged on the ground, drained from energy, he was in his human form again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The truth

Kyla's eyes fluttered open to the morning light of the sun the peeked through the branches of the green luscious trees. She looked to her side to see the frontier kids sleeping.

"Where am I…?" She thought to herself. Suddenly one of the moved, but only let out a snore. She sighed. Wait…why was it a relief to know they didn't wake up? She honestly didn't know.

Kyla blinked and looked down at her body. She saw a blanket draped over her, sitting up she had forgotten about the fight last night, forgetting she was wounded, she screamed silently at her excruciatingly painful pain! Cringing she stopped moving.

"Hm?" She examined her arms and chest, seeing bandages on her wounds and body. She caught a scent. She looked beneath her blanket and saw a jacket. Koujis? She lifted it up and examined it. It was his. She looked over at the bundles of sleeping bags to see Kouji was sound asleep. She smiled slightly at his kindness. Staggering a bit, she got to her feet and grabbed his coat. She walked over to Kouji and placed it on his blanket.

"Thank you for your kindness human" She whispered.

She stepped out of the cavern and walked to the side of the cave to see a beaten trail. She blinked, walking down the trail she came to a small yet deep pond. She took her bandages off, the blood that caked onto the bandages made it painful to peel them off, but she endured it.

Stripping down and dipping into the lake, she let out a sigh as she engulfed her body into the hot spring. Immediately, her wounds started closing up and her bruises grew lighter in color. Her powers of her other form had special healing powers, and the water helped her heal faster, instead of waiting for a whole day to go by.

After resting in the water, Kyla got out and slipped her clothes back on, shaking like a dog would after being in the water. Though her wounds healed, she still felt inner pain…

Kouji felt something fall on his blanket. When he heard the person walk outside, he opened his eyes at the last second and saw Kyla stagger out of the cave. He sat up and looked at his coat. He hadn't heard her say thanks, only hearing her footsteps slowly disappear. He waited for a long time before actually getting up and walking outside. He looked around for her, but nothing. He looked at the ground, something he hadn't noticed before. Bending down he got a closer look to see, her footsteps. They were not human. They were shaped like cat prints. He sighed, what was she? What was Toushiro? Are they monsters? He stood up when he heard someone coming from behind the cave.

Kyla stopped seeing Kouji squatting in front of the cave examining something. Her eyes had a depressed look. His only had a determination to find out what was going on, what was she, and why? She sighed losing to the staring contest, she looked away.

A grim silence slipped between the two, an ominous wind settling in around them as if on cue.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Minamoto Kouji. We never wanted to hurt you guys…but, there are some things in this world that we can't control…" She said in a bit of a hushed yet shaky voice. She took in a long breath, and let it out in an uneasy sigh. "Come." She replied to his silence, walking towards the other side of the cave. He watched her for a minute, but then followed.

After a while of walking along a dirt path, she stopped, making him stop.

"I guess there's no hiding it now…is there?" She asked looking back at him. He remained silent.

"Well, first off, we're not monsters as you say we are, we are Koma-oni, Guardian demons." She spoke softly. Kouji blinked in confusion.

"Why would he attack us then if he's not evil?" He asked.

"Because…We have masters, and we obey…obediently…" She seemed to resent the last word.

"If he does not obey his master, then he doesn't get to eat off of her life force, we live off of this to stay alive." Kouji seemed to want to puke at those words.

"Oh! It's not the same as eating humans, in other words, we only feed off their energy, not their bodies in general…well…most of us anyway…" He sighed at this, but was again shocked as she added the last part.

Another silence passed between the two, before Kouji broke it.

"So who is your master then?" He asked. She looked at him, and turned back around. "I don't have one. I haven't had one for over 150 years now." Kouji seemed awed by this.

"H-How old are you?!" He asked in a hysterical tone.

She looked back in a bit of a surprised look. "three-hundred, why?" She asked.

"You look so-" He couldn't comprehend the word.

"Young? That's because I'm a demon Kouji, we don't age as fast as humans do, right now, I am 15 in demon years" She explained. "Anyway…my brother said I'm not gonna survive for much longer…I'll perish." She said in a bit of a stutter.

"Why?" He asked.

"I just told you, I don't have a master, and I need food. Without a life force from someone else, I'll die." Kouji shifted uneasily at her answer.

"Well, how do you feed a Koma-oni?" He asked.

"All you have to do is put your hand to its lips, and they can eat that way." She explained.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"No" She looked at him with a confused look, but then, Kouji held his hand up.

"Here" He turned his head away, holding his hand out. Kyla was surprised.

"What will I give you in return?" She asked. Kouji looked at her seeing she was serious. He pulled his hand away and bowed.

"I'd be honored, if you'd be me and my friend's Koma-oni" He asked. Kyla blinked, blushing slightly, she quickly remembered her manners and bowed back in acceptance.

Kouji held his hand out and touched her lips slightly, suddenly he started to feel weak slightly, Kyla had closed her eyes, pulling away she smiled. "Ahh…that hit the spot, my first meal in over 10 days, (was feeding off of kouichi's life force secretly without him knowing, until he started getting tired more and more, then finally quit) I'm at your service Minamoto Kouji" She smiled softly. Kouji looked away turning a light pink.

"What are you guys-?" Takuya was about to say, until he noticed he had startled Kyla and Kouji both, grabbing each other in an embrace, they had both screamed. When they saw it was only Takuya, they looked at each other, screaming again, they let go of each other and falling over. Takuya laughed at the whole scene.


End file.
